Blind Kitty-Kat Episode 3: Strange New Powers
by Prima Voltera
Summary: A Blind cat Mutant finds herself at Xavier's School For Gifted Youngsters. [POST X-MEN APOCALYPSE] [PART 3/4]


"So what do you think of our room?" Jean asked brightly. "Oh wait... I'm sorry I forgot that you're blind."

"It's fine." I said. "Most people forget all the time. Hey, what if you try doing what the Professor did?"

"Project an image of the room into you mind?" Jean asked. "I don't know if I can do that." She sounded uncertain. "I can't really control my powers."

"I'm sure you'll do fine." I said encouragingly. "How do you know if you can do it unless you've tried?"

"Oh, alright." Jean said with a sigh. "Just give me a second."

There was a moment of silence and I could tell that she was concentrating hard. I felt something suddenly brush against my conscious and in surprise I pushed it out hard.

"Sorry Kat!" Jean squeaked in surprise. "I didn't mean to startle you!"

"It's fine." I said. "No harm done."

"I'm sorry that your idea didn't work." Jean said.

"I'll just have to find my way around our room the old fashioned way I guess." I said with a shrug. "I'm sure since I'm going to be living here for a long time I'll get the hang of navigating. You could help me by describing the room to me though."

"Oh! Of course!" Jean said. "Here on the left is my bed so that means yours is on the right. The bathroom is near my side of the room and we each have our own dresser..."

About twenty minutes later Jean had completed her tour of our room. I sat down on my bed and brushed my hand against the covers. I felt Jean flop down next to me.

"So." She said. "How do you like it here so far?"

"I've only been here for about five hours." I said. "But I think that I'm going to like it here."

"I'm sure you will." Jean said. "And I'm sorry again for startling you again."

"It's fine." I said, reaching out and brushing her hand with mine. All of a sudden images flashed through my mind and I was thrust into some sort of memory.

 _Ash rained down from the sky onto a world that was desolate and chaotic. Fires where spread all over the earth and figures fought in the distance. Suddenly a winged figure came out of nowhere and started to attack a lone figure that crouched in the middle of it all. The winged figure was ruthless and the sounds of the dying figure pierced the air._

 _Suddenly a bolt of lightning shot out of the sky frying the figure to dust. Another figure, more feminine looking than the other distended from the sky. Her white hair whipped in the air. Extending her hands she set bolts of lightning killing all the others save the winged figure._

I jerked my hand back and shot up form where I was sitting. What the hell was that?

"Are you ok Kat?" Jean asked with concern. I heard her get up as well. "You're suddenly very pale."

"I'm fine." I said, walking towards where I thought the door was. "I just need to -" I ran into the door frame. "Find the Professor." I finished rubbing my head.

"Do you need help?" Jean asked.

"No," I said feeling my way out the door. "I think I can find it on my own. I remember the way, don't worry."

"Oh, ok then." Jean said. I could tell that she was still worried but she allowed me to leave the room.

For some reason I thought it'd be a good idea to walk quickly down the hall. I wasn't even sure if I was going in the right direction but what ever. What had just happened has scared me and I was of course confused about it as well. Why would I get images from Kean when I touched her? I was also very curious about how it worked, and if it worked only on people. Hesitantly I reached out and brushed my fingers against the wall. A large sense of fear shot through me and I jumped backwards and rammed into a table. I froze when I heard something crash to the ground.

"Kat...?" I heard someone ask. "Are you ok?"

"Fine!" I squeaked. "Uh where are you?" who are you?

"I'm right here." The person said, to my left. "Are you sure you're ok? You did seem to acknowledge that I was here."

So it was Raven then, that made sense if I wasn't able to detect her.

"Raven?" I asked, just to make sure.

"Yeah. That's me." Raven said. "Are you going somewhere?"

"I'm trying to find the Professor." I responded. "I need to talk to him about something."

"Well you're going the wrong way." Raven informed me. "Do you need help getting there?"

"Uh, sure..." I said reluctantly. I didn't really want Raven to go with me. Not that I didn't trust her(I didn't really), but I couldn't know where she was. I turned around and I sensed her behind me.

"Don't touch me!" I said, jumping away from her. I sensed her hand hovering over my shoulder.

"Are you sure that you're ok?" Raven pressed. "In the short time I've known you I haven't seen you this jumpy. Are you always like this?"

"No." I said. "That's why I want to go and talk to the Professor."

"Ok," Raven said. "Here we are."

We halted and Raven knocked on a door. I heard someone say 'Enter' and after opening the door, Raven entered the room with me.

"Ah," I heard the Professor say from somewhere in front of me. "How are you miss Russel?"

"OK, I suppose." I said. "I would like to talk to you if you're not too busy."

"Of course not." The Professor said. "I'm always available if you need my help, especially since you're new here."

"Thank you." I said. "I'd rather that we talk alone though."

"Not a problem," The Professor said. "Raven has already left us so feel free to talk."

Was he serious? I hadn't heard Raven leave the room. Was she really that silent or was the Professor lying?

"I'm not lying to you, Kat." The Professor said. I started; I had forgotten that the Professor could read minds.

"Umm," I started. "Something weird happened when I was with Jean a few minutes ago."

"Would you care to describe what happened?" The Professor asked. "Jean's powers aren't completely under her control and we don't know the extent of her powers, so any information about what happened could be helpful."

"Of course." I said, and I started to describe what had happened. The Professor listened without interrupting me for a few minutes.

"That must've been very frightening for you to go through." The Professors aid once I was done telling my story. "You know how I told you that Jean doesn't have complete control over her powers?"

"Yes sir."

"Well, from what you told me," The Professor said. "It sounds like Jean unintentionally gave you part of her power."

"So do I have some form of telekinesis?" I asked, getting intrigued.

"Not exactly." The Professor said. "Since this has never happened before, I'm going to explain to you what I think happened."

"Ok." I said.

"What I think happened is that you gained some of Jeans powers. Now I'm unsure if why, but I think it happened when you felt her brush against our conscious. You where startled enough that you put down your mental barriers faster than she could withdraw her power so a small bit was left with you."

"My mental barriers?" I asked confused.

"It's what protects our minds from people or things that want to get in." The Professor explained.

"So if this theory is correct then why was my mental shields faster than Jeans powers?" I asked.

"I could think of several reasons." Said the Professor. "I'll give you a few. For one thing, since you are a cat mutant, your reaction time is going to be a lot quicker than regular mutants. Another is that Jean doesn't completely understand her powers."

"So you're saying that my reaction time was faster than her reaction time?"

"Yes."

I hesitated for a second before asking my next question. "So if a part of Jeans power became mine, what would it manifest into?"

"It depends on what her intentions where when she was using her power." The Professor said. "From my understanding you said that she was trying to project an image of the room you where in so you could see what it was like."

"Yes." I said. "I'm definitely seeing some sort of image. But it still doesn't make sense. Like, I saw something web Jean touched me but I don't think it was something that happened to her. It was weird."

"What you saw was a nightmare that Jean had last night." The Professor said. "Clearly it's still on her mind."

"What about this new power I got then?" I asked. "I can see things but only when I touch people or objects. At least I think. I've only touched Jean and a wall."

"I've heard of that type of power." The Professor said. "It's called Psychometry, touch magic."

"What does that mean?" I asked. I had an idea of what it meant but I wanted to see what the Professor had to say on the matter."

"Psychometry is the ability to perceive information from an object or person by using the senses." The Professor said. "Usually by touch."

"So I got this power from Jean?"

"Yes and no." The Professor said. "You did get the power from Jean but think of it as raw power, something that can be shaped into anything the user wishes it to be. Since Jean aimed for this power to allow you to see what the room you where standing in it was half formed. It molded itself to fit your, ah, predicament."

"You mean my blindness." I said.

"Exactly." The Professor said. "The power Jean gave you had some form of what it was supposed to do but not much since it was aimed for you to 'see' but because you can't see, it modified itself to the next best thing."

"Psychometry." I said.

"Yes." The Professor said. "Since Psychometry allows someone to see by touching something that's what power you have now."

"Interesting." I said. "So does that mean that I can get my bearings of this place by touching things?"

"In a way, yes." Replied the Professor. "However, I'd be carful because you will get the feelings or images from the person that touched it last. You have to potential to become a powerful Mutant Kat. Will you allow me to train you on how to control and use this new power wisely?"

"Of course." I said.

"Excellent." The Professor said. I heard him roll his wheel chair closer to me. "Until we have a better understanding of this power I suggest that you wear gloves from now on. I think t will prevent you from getting images from things that you touch. Please hold out your hands."

I heard out my hands and felt something soft drop into them. I braced myself for some strong feeling but all I got was a small fleeting memory.

"These were your mothers." I said in sunrise.

"Yes." The Professor said. "But they are yours now to wear. I trust you will put them to good use."

"I shall treat them carefully." I said, slipping them on.

"Excellent." The Professor said clapping his hands. "I do believe that it is dinner time now. Shall we go?"

I followed the Professor out of his office and down the hall wondering what this new power would bring.


End file.
